Portal: Mirror Image
by Madsluads
Summary: Aperture 2.0- The next booming science tycoon or another Black Mesa accident just waiting to occur? Do these people even know what they're getting into, going through the old files? T 'cause I'm one of the many paranoid authors on this site. *Third in a series. Read The Mainframe's Maker and There's Science To Do first if you haven't already.*
1. Moving Day!

**I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! And it's with a Portal story! Did ya guys miss me? Didja!? Sorry. It's 2 in the morning and I'm living off Mountain Dew right now. Mmmm, Diet Dew. **

**Anyways, I am back with a third story in what might become a series following Kella and the group! So, the quick disclaimer of I only own my OCs, Aperture 2.0 and anything else you don't recognize, the rest belong to Valve and the Diet Dew belongs to Pepsi. Alright, did I get it all? Oh yeah, review please. Now, unto the show!**

* * *

Light shone through the window, illuminating the largest room in the four room shack. Hazel eyes raked over the scene, memories flowing behind them. The lone figure, whose chocolate brown hair now reached her mid back, smiled then locked eyes with bright green ones as they entered.

"Ready?" Rick asked. Though her ears were healing at a rapid pace, the woman still relied on reading lips since the world sounded like she was wearing headphones if Mark wasn't nearby.

"Yep," she answered. The two exited the house hand in hand and stood next to Wheatley and Chell. The two couples watched in amusement as Chell and the woman's father and Mark tried to shut the car trunk.

"Just gotta put your back into it," their father grunted. Kella chuckled then walked over, pushing the two away lightly.

"Or," she stated as she took the troublesome box out of the trunk, "you could move the obstacle to a different area, the backseat in this case." She did just that then looked pointedly at her father, smiling lightly at Chell's chuckles. Cave waved a hand dismissively.

"Where's the fun in that? I'm excited about going to this new town. I hear it has an excellent science institute." He continued on in his ramble and I turned to Mark.

"You're riding with one of us so we both don't have to listen to that." Mark glanced at the still rambling Cave and the lightly smiling Caroline. Kella was surprised at how easily they were staying young, though they both still looked in their mid-forties. The wonders of Aperture stasis.

"Agreed," Mark muttered. The group then turned to the well used motorcycles. All the boys smiled widely, Kella smiled in fond memories and Chell just chuckled lightly again. They all mounted the machines, Mark riding with Ken, then put their helmets on and hit the kick start. Each vehicle roared to life in its own way before quieting to a low growl. The brown leather jacket Chell was wearing and the black trench coat Kella wore both flew in the air from the sudden burst of air from the exhaust.

"Ready?" Rick called through the helmet radio as the five all maneuvered the bikes into position. Kella glanced back and saw the three nods.

"Yep." With that Rick revved his engine, eliciting another roar as he took off with everyone behind him towards the new house.

~Unknown Area Underground~

Ancient devices struggled to life. Lights flashed dimly and coding finally went answered. Machinery creaked as they become active, a strange symphony of noises filling the air though not able to reach any ears. Mechanical arms screeched as they moved along rails and worked together to shut down other overworked machines. Those machines slowed to a stop with a hiss, steam rising from them as they cooled off finally. Then, something many would consider magic. A ship appeared out of nowhere.

The Borealis. A magnificent ship left invisible after a failed test. The machine held early copies of GLaDOS's own coding, thus being left with some semblance of sentience. It accessed what was left of the mainframe and found an interesting scan.

The machinery roared to life once more, but this time plates were taken from the walls and machines were lifted from their spots. As the arms slowly regained their speed a shell started forming in the bridge. Ten minutes passed filled with maneuvering, manipulating and shrinking before an android shell stood on the deck. It was the brick red color of the Borealis with some black, the white 'B' from Borealis and the Aperture Science logo on its shoulders. The ship called forth all its remaining power and its code, combining the two and sending an electric bolt towards the shell.

The android jerked then activated, quickly catching itself before it fell. Its red and black eyes scanned the area as it took shaky steps towards the door and pushed it open, stumbling onto the top deck. Footsteps sounded in the cave it was in so it quickly activated the cloaking device it shrunk down. Right on time as well.

Two men entered and immediately froze. They gaped at the large ship before running an leaping over the rails.

"It's the Borealis!" one exclaimed. He placed his hands on the ancient boat before hissing and pulling back. "Why's it so hot?"

"Do you think it was here the entire time, only invisible?" the other questioned. The first man shrugged.

"That would explain why it's so hot." The android watched in fascination then turned towards the door, quickly leaping from its perch and running out the opened device. Glancing behind itself it turned the cloak off so the secret door would open and slid out, reactivating the cloak and smirking lightly at the challenge it faced. It activated a tracer and watched as a thread like item appeared in its vision before running after it and out of the facility.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Promise Chapter 2 will be longer, though this can kind of be counted as a Prologue.**


	2. 2 point 0

**Quick heads up. My smallest, absolute smallest chapters for this story would probably be around 900 words just because I would want to make a cliffie or something. Alright? Good. Now, chapter 2!**

* * *

Kella sat on her bike, her forehead on her arms and her back baking in the sun. The sound of crunching gravel had her perking up so fast that her back popped many times.

"Ow," she muttered. Mark chuckled before turning back to the car as it slowed to a stop. "Anyone else agree the race was a bad idea?" she asked.

"Yes," was stated at the same time by five different voices. Kella nodded.

"Right, that wasn't weird at all." She dismounted the bike and walked to the car, popping the trunk and grabbing one box. When Mark walked up she gave him a look that he understood easily because of the residual telepathic connection. With a nod he piled three more boxes on top of the original, stopping for fear of them falling if Kella took a step. Glancing around the pile Kella walked up the porch steps and into the new house, gaping at the beautiful inside. Setting the boxes down she turned as her mother walked in.

"This place is beautiful," Kella stated. Her mother nodded.

"I know." She then walked up and kissed her head lightly. "You and your father are both the science fanatics, whether you want to admit it or not." Kella turned to her mother to see if she was hearing the hidden message right. Seeing her mother's smile Kella thanked her then ran to Rick, pecking his cheek before finally running outside and joining her father in the now unpacked car. The patched together family didn't own much.

"What took you so long?" Cave stated with a smirk as he backed out of the driveway. Kella whacked his stomach then waved to the others before they were out of sight.

"Mom had to actually tell me I was going." Her dad shook his head with a dramatic sigh.

"Excuses, excuses." Kella rolled her eyes, though she was smiling.

"So where is this institute?" she wondered.

"A few blocks from here." Kella chuckled.

"Of course it is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cave questioned.

"Nothing!" Cave chuckled and the two rode in comfortable silence, only breaking it to comment every now and then. Soon the car pulled to a stop in front of a brick building that had a familiar symbol on the top. "Uh, dad?"

"What?" Cave turned to his daughter to see her staring at the building.

"Look at the name." Cave exited the car and looked above the door to the building where the name was set. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in surprise. Kella stepped out of the car, a far more serious air about her now, and glanced at him then the sign. "Aperture 2.0." She smirked then turned to her dad once more. "Let's go find out more, shall we?"

"You're crazy," he muttered as he started walking. Kella chuckled.

"Why thank you!" They reached the door and went inside, gaping at the interior. It was as sophisticated as Aperture was, androids walking around as guides and scientists in lab coats speaking with other guests.

"Welcome to the institute of Aperture Science 2.0!" a scientist stated, handing Kella and Cave a pamphlet. "Today everyone is allowed in for free as it is the anniversary of Cave Johnson's creation of the original Aperture Science Innovators." Kella snuck a pointed glance at her father before turning back to the pamphlet. "I must say sir, you look much like Cave Johnson."

"I do?" The scientist nodded and opened the pamphlet to the first page.

"You sound like him as well, only not sick." The scientist chuckled. "Please, ask any of us scientists or the android guides your questions if they come up." With that he walked towards a group of more scientists and immediately fell deep into conversation.

"Aperture's birthday today? Forget to mention that?" Kella asked. Cave just waved it off.

"C'mon. Let's see how far these people have come. I wanna see if they graced or shamed my name." Kella chuckled then looked up to see her father far ahead already.

"Hey!" she whisper yelled before running after him.

The first hall was composed of the Aperture shower curtains, history Cave had no idea how they got. Kella stared at one of the shower curtains then turned to her father.

"Asbestos? What is it with you and asbestos?" Cave only shrugged.

"It's an interesting substance." Kella rolled her eyes with a smile as the two went to the next wing, the first science projects.

"And I'm sure you're going to explain why." Cave smiled.

"It's fire resistant and its fibers make great cloth. It is also chemical, electrical and heat resistant as well as its average tensile strength is impressive."

"And the best part, it's really cheap," Kella finished. Cave glared at her while she laughed quietly. "It's true!" Turning to glance at the first object she only blinked. "What is that?" Her dad glanced at it as well then smiled.

"That was my first attempt at a 1500 Megawatt Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Colliding Super Button." Kella blinked again then turned to her father.

"How do you remember that?" Cave smirked.

"Joys of the creator's mind." Kella rolled her eyes then blinked.

"That seems to be my signature response for the day," she murmured.

"Pardon me, but would you happen to know what that is?" a woman asked. Kella turned to them then glanced at their android guide. "Oh, the mainframe is recovering from a massive virus and the guides space out every now and then." Kella nodded then quickly slapped a hand over her father's mouth as he started to explain the invention.

"I believe that is Cave Johnson's first attempt at a super button." The woman gained recognition in her eyes.

"You mean a large scale version of the Aperture Mini Buttons?" Kella and Cave blinked dumbly before Kella smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go with that." The father and daughter glanced at each other then speed-walked out of the hall and to the next.

"I really hope they aren't a major player in the general public," Cave stated. Kella let out a single laugh.

"Who knew Cave Johnson would say that, huh?" Kella quickly realised her mistake and glanced everywhere, seeing no one. She sighed in relief then glared at her father when he elbowed her.

"I meant because of my...," he trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Crazy times? You should've known better exposing yourself to both asbestos and moon rock." Cave took one out of Kella's book for the day and rolled his eyes, them landing on a computer screen scrolling through a coding sequence. Kella saw the code as well and watched as it passed by, her required training to become Aperture's central processor allowing her to read it easily. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Cave questioned, trying to read it though struggling with his rusty talents. Footsteps sounded behind the two and Cave turned only to jump about a foot in the air.

"That, my dear friend, is an early form of GLaDOS's programming. I do believe we implemented it into the Borealis after a week's worth of discussion, coffee and rants." Kella froze as soon as the voice started talking then slowly turned when they finished. Her eyes focused on the form before she leapt forward and tackled them in a hug.

"Doug!" She struggled to keep her voice quiet and just barely managed it. Doug laughed and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Hey there Kella." Kella released the poor man and pulled back, inspecting him quickly. Black hair nice and combed, jeans, black shirt and shoes, all covered by a lab coat showing how old habits died hard.

"Do you work here?" Doug shook his head.

"Nah. I don't think I could manage it. My, how you've grown up. And your father hasn't aged a day." Cave let a single laugh loose.

"Stasis works a bit too well." Kella nodded.

"According to scans, everyone but my life span has extended five times that of a normal human." Doug adopted a saddened look in his eyes as Kella continued, her own eyes becoming a bit sad. "I'll probably live a good few generations." Quickly shrugging off the thought she turned back to the coding, reading it over again. "This is highly advanced, even for you guys. When was this done? 1950s?" Both men gave her incredulous looks. "What?"

"You expect us to remember that?" Doug asked. Kella shrugged.

"Well now I know not to." Glancing longingly at the coding the Kella followed the two men as they walked towards an early android body in a case. The body was a rough shape, looking more like a human with sharp edges instead of an actual human. The face was very basic; two eye slits and a small rectangle serving as the mouth. Part of the casing was removed to show the intricate wiring inside.

"I remember this," Doug stated. Cave nodded.

"What did we name it? Oh right, Peb 1." Kella raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I thought it was an android." Doug glanced at her.

"It is an android." Kella frowned.

"P.E.B. Party Escort Bot." Doug blinked in shock then turned to Cave, receiving only a shrug for his inquiring look.

"Like you said earlier, how are we supposed to remember?" Kella chuckled then walked around the case, inspecting the android/party escort bot from all angles.

"You guys are incredibly imaginative," she murmured. Looking down the hall to try and see what the next one was about she spotted two particularly interesting cases. Nudging her father and Doug she pointed at them before walking over, the footsteps behind her indicating they were following. Near the end of the hall sat two cases with blueprints and a sign outside each.

"Notice: still searching databanks for information. Examples coming soon," Kella read. Looking in the first case she saw blueprints for a ship called the Borealis.

"My God. I thought those were burnt!" Doug exclaimed quietly while pointing at the prints. Kella studied them.

"An icebreaker? You guys have weird imagination cycles," she stated while she glanced at the date. 1951.

"It was a simple ship to disguise a very sophisticated advancement," Cave said.

"What kind of 'sophisticated'?" Kella wondered, skeptical.

"Large scale portal technology as well as an advanced cloaking device," Doug supplied this time. Kella blinked once then slowly turned back to the prints.

"Like I said. Strange imagination cycles." Having her fill of the Borealis blueprints Kella went to the second case, chuckling. "I still can't believe the ASHPoD used to be a massive backpack."

"It was quite troublesome," Doug stated as he walked up behind Kella. "Luckily we were able shrink the technology quite easily after some careful studying." Kella nodded, then frowned lightly when she felt a gaze on the group. Turning her head ever so slightly she found one of the scientists was staring at the group. He continued until his radio went off; Kella was just able to make out the words.

"The mainframe is up and running but it's saying that there is an unregistered unit." Kella stiffened and turned back to the two.

"The mainframe here somewhere can sense me." She glanced at her father, not mad but intrigued.

"The implants are universal to any Aperture technology." Kella sighed.

"And with all this stuff it must mean,"

"They got ahold of the backup storages," Doug finished.

"The mainframe is attempting contact with the unidentified object now," the man from the radio stated.

"Here we go." Kella grabbed a hold of both men in a nonchalant hug, preparing for the space out. When it came, she was surprised she retained some motor control; this was a first time connection wirelessly after all.

"Welcome to the Aperture Science 2.0 Mainframe. Please enter your username and password." Kella sighed in relief at the fact the voice didn't sound too close to Mark's then realised she was able to hear fine the entire time. Her train of thought blasted off from there; did she immediately make a connection with this mainframe as soon as she entered its range? And what was its range? How could she hear so well in the car on the drive here? Or did her hearing heal entirely in a huge jump? "Please enter your username and password," the voice stated again. Kella brought up the login screen.

**Username: User_GLaDOS_Replacement**

**Password: *********

Holding her breath Kella watched as the loading sign appeared. Out of nowhere the login screen disappeared from floating in front of her and the coding around her morphed into different commands.

"Welcome, Glados Replacement." Kella rolled her eyes.

"Feeling the love here." With that her vision blacked and slowly recovered. When it did she noticed all the scientists and droids staring at their group of three.

"Let's slowly get out of here," Doug suggested.

"Slowly? I say bolt for the door," Cave stated.

"Agreed." The three glanced at each other then did just that, Doug hopping into the car with the two and the group roaring towards the new house.

~Borealis Android~

The android watched as the car raced away, disappointment flooding through it. _Just missed them,_ it thought with a mechanical sigh. Glancing around it reactivated the cloaking system and took off after them, the cloaking device taking care of any noise as well.


	3. Not Again

**I got a poll up now! Choose whose POV you want after Kella and Rick and the scientists which take up the next two chapters.**

* * *

"Aperture 2.0?" Kella nodded, leaning against Rick as Chell and everyone else tried to digest this information.

"You got a connection to the mainframe right away?" Mark asked. Kella nodded.

"Though I don't understand that. It might also be that my hearing is healed, but I doubt it would jump that far in its process." Mark nodded, agreeing.

"Are they huge factors in the public?" Caroline wondered. Kella smiled.

"That's exactly what Dad wondered. I believe they are. A woman there mentioned Aperture Mini Buttons."

"Ah yes," Doug butted in. "Mini buttons. Pretty much every single button used only named differently. I'm wondering if you have a twin or something that thinks exactly like you." The last part was directed at Cave and Kella chuckled then leaned her head back slightly to see what Rick was thinking. She struggled to read his face.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" she wondered. Rick adopted a contemplative look, tightening his hold on Kella.

"Just trying to wrap my head around this. We escape and blow up Aperture, live for five years in a cement shack, move, figure out the science institution is Aperture 2.0. Next thing we know Glados is gonna come knocking in her android form." As soon as he finished a knock sounded on the door causing Wheatley to whimper.

"You just had to say it." Kella, a gut feeling driving her on, stood up and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" Doug demanded, slowly starting to shake.

"Gut feeling that it ain't her," Kella replied. She slowly reached out and opened the door, staring when her eyes focused.

"Kellana Johnson?" a slightly monotone male voice questioned, coming from the android standing in front of her. Kella glanced at the old Aperture logo on the right shoulder and the stenciled 'B' on the left.

"Borealis android?" The android very subtley shifted in a way that said it was surprised seeing as it didn't have eyelids to blink. "Come in." The android walked in and Caroline, Doug and Cave all started staring at it.

"Why is an old android here?" Chell wondered.

"That's what I would like to know." Kella pointedly watched the android.

"My original purpose is complete. I found the mainframe backups purged and dug through the highly encrypted files, coming across a scan of you." Kella held up a hand.

"Wait, scan?" The android nodded.

"Scans are required for your type of procedure." The android paused, assessing the situation. Kella nodded, indicating it could continue. "I used the scans to create this hollow android body, in hopes of becoming a useful add-on if you ever become the central core once more. Even processing at the slightest of levels." Cave stood up now.

"Wait a minute. You never told us you're original purpose." The android turned to Cave.

"I am what's left of the importance of the Borealis." Doug bolted to his feet, his eyes wide with excitement.

"You shrunk down all vital and classified systems before putting them into this shell?" The android sensed his excitement and became slightly wary.

"Yes!" Doug whooped then turned around to the equally excited Cave, the highly amused Caroline and the confused young adults.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ken asked. Caroline turned to him with a smile.

"Doug and Cave added a hidden process to the Borealis coding allowing it to use a mixture of the cloaking device and portal technology to shrink its systems and become an android if need be. The proof that it worked is right there." She motioned to the neutral android.

"They never tested the programing?" Mark questioned. Caroline shook her head.

"The body is made out of metal from the ship."

"Really?" Kella questioned. "Cool." Just then both her and Chell had one of their 'twin moments' as the three boys had dubbed it.

"Why did you disappear?" they stated at the same time.

"Twin moment!" the three boys called out making Mark start slightly then start chuckling. The android looked between Kella and Chell for a moment before answering.

"When one of the experiments went wrong my cloaking device got stuck on. I also might've went to Black Mesa for a bit, but I can't remember. Many of the memory files are corrupted."

"Was Black Mesa able to study you?" Cave asked, him and Doug ending their happy dance just in time. The android shook its head.

"My cloaking device was stuck on."

"Good," Doug murmured. The android turned to Kella.

"If you don't mind, I require a hardline connection as soon as possible. My programming is running itself down as I have not had an update in years." Kella's eyes widened in surprise, a bit of discomfort forming in her. Rick stood up as well, holding himself back to assess the situation a bit more.

"Why would a hardline connection to me update your programming?" Kella questioned, pushing the discomfort down.

"You have a connection to the copy-cat mainframe and can thus update any programming through a hardline connection." When the android finished the six young adults burst out laughing while Doug chuckled and Cave and Caroline smiled. "What's so funny?" the android questioned.

"'Copy-cat mainframe'. We gotta use that," Kella said as she calmed. After a bit of thought she then nodded. "Alright. I'll do it. Which ports?"

"Only two are required," the android stated as paneling shifted and two cables hung out. It held its arm in the air, indicating Kella could choose when. Kella uncovered two of her ports on her left arm and grabbed one cable, plugging it in. Immediately she got a partial flow of information. Kella took a deep breath.

"Here goes." She plugged the second cable in and blanked at the burst of information. Lines and lines of code appeared only to change before Kella felt it all rush back. She barely had time to read what it was saying until her vision returned and she found herself staring at the ceiling.

"Kella?" Rick asked. Kella blinked once then started doing a snow angel movement in the carpet.

"This carpet is comfy." Ken smiled.

"She's alright." Kella frowned at him.

"I just had a random burst of code flood through my mind without being able to decipher it before it rushed back to the android. I can be crazy while my mind recovers. Oh. And the android's a 'he'."

"A 'he'? Chell questioned, also amused by her sister's antics. Kella nodded.

"Yes, a he. How Glados was a girl the Borealis is a boy." Kella paused for a moment as a random coincidence clicked in her mind. "Huh. Glados starts with 'g' and girl starts with 'g' while Borealis and boy starts with 'b'." Rick chuckled then helped Kella stand. She wobbled slightly but regained her balance before another bout of code flashed in her vision. "Oh great." Just as she said that her knees gave out and she fell into Rick's arms, adopting a blank look as she read the code.

Lock doors and windows. Clicks sounded throughout the entire house. Cover windows. The shades dropped over the windows.

"What's happening?" Mark questioned. Kella forced herself to stand, still leaning on Rick slightly however.

"The mainframe is trying to isolate us for some reason," she said. Another bit of code.

Initiate weak neurotoxin.

"Oh gosh, not this again. Everyone hold your breath," Kella ordered.

"Why?" Wheatley asked as he grabbed ahold of Chell's hand.

"Weak neurotoxin, but it's still neurotoxin." Doug glanced at the vents warily as the gas started to slowly seep into the room.

"It'll only knock us out," he said, though his voice was still a bit shaky. Kella suddenly got an idea.

"Guys, get into groups of two, including Borealis, and hold their hands tightly. If we fall unconscious and have 'keep ahold' as our last thought our grips should subconsciously tighten." Immediately Chell and Wheatley gripped tighter, Cave and Caroline became a group, Mark and Ken became one and Doug had the android. Borealis was laying on the ground, recovering from the update or already taken offline.

Slowly they all began to cough until groups fell one by one. Wheatley, Ken, Cave and Caroline all fell at the same time and after a quick tug Kella found their grips were rock solid. Mark, Chell and Doug went next leaving only Rick and Kella.

Unlock front door. Kella gripped Rick's hand harder if that was possible.

"They're sending someone in," she rasped.

"Go together?" Rick questioned. Kella nodded.

"I love you." Rick smiled.

"I love you too." Both of them, right as a group of four to five scientists and a handful of guards came in, relinquished their grip on consciousness but not each other's hand.


	4. ADRINSHEP

Kella slowly opened her eyes and took in all senses. She smiled and sighed in relief when she felt Rick's hand in hers. Quickly squeezing it lightly she snuck out of his grip and sat up.

"What is this place?" she wondered quietly.

"One of Aperture's many holding cells." Kella let out a small squeak then slapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed. The voice chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm pretty sure I did that same thing." Kella spun around on her butt and saw a man sitting against one of the white walls in the square room.

"Why are we here?" she asked the man. His demeanor was tired but his face was light. He had a scar running down the right side of his face and looked like he wanted to be doing something.

"Well, I overheard the scientists saying how you guys looked familiar but they couldn't find you in the mainframe anymore. And how one of you made a wireless connection to it." Kella shifted lightly hearing that. "I'm here 'cause G-Man likes me." Rick choose then to twitch then bolt upright. Before he could scream anything Kella slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

"I'm right here." His eyes focused on Kella and he sighed, moving to sit beside her.

"Don't do that." Kella just smiled and grabbed his hand. "So. Where are we?" he asked.

"A holding cell," Kella replied.

"Right," Rick said while nodding. "Why are we in a holding cell?"

"We're suspicious."

"Okay. One more question." Rick opened his mouth to ask the question but Kella beat him to it.

"Don't know his name and some G-Man dude likes him." The man chuckled.

"Name's Adrian." Rick blinked.

"Adrian? As in Adrian Shephard?" Both occupants turned to him. "Wheatley had to learn Aperture and Black Mesa employees." That was an explanation for Kella, but not for Adrian. Kella went to explain but footsteps were heard outside the door. She mouthed 'later' to him then turned to the door as it opened.

Two men walked into the room, both dressed as scientists. They glared at Adrian who only only smiled innocently back then turned to Rick and Kella. Rick stared back with a content smirk while Kella just stared at them.

"Do you know why you're here?" the first asked.

"No," Rick answered for the two.

"Yes," Adrian said mockingly. The scientist growled and turned to him, seeming ready to smack him or something, before taking a deep breath and turning to the two.

"Your group seems to know and be able to do things people shouldn't. So, we've detained you for questioning and punishment." The second scientist started chuckling darkly as he wrote something on a clipboard. The first smiled sadistically as well before the two left.

"Punishment. I have an idea what our 'punishment' is going to be," Rick stated. Kella frowned.

"If I didn't have a bad feeling before, I certainly do now," Kella said quietly. She tried to access the mainframe but found she couldn't. "Darn it." Adrian glanced at her.

"Darn it? Do I like 'darn it'?" Kella shook her head.

"I only have the subconscious connection and I'm not skilled enough to use it." Rick understood her. Adrian definitely didn't.

"What?" Suddenly a panel opened on the ceiling and three items of clothing fell into the room.

"Point for me," Rick said. Kella shook her head with a light smile and reached forward, grabbing one of the black jumpsuits. Spinning it to the back she stared in shock at the symbol. It wasn't the Aperture symbol. It was the Black Mesa symbol. Kella started and threw the jumpsuit causing it to land on Adrian's head. Rick snorted and grabbed the jumpsuit revealing a quite surprised Adrian. "What was that about?" Kella shakily pointed at the back of the jumpsuit only to find the symbol was that of Aperture.

"B-b-but it was the Black Mesa symbol!" It took a few seconds before Kella realised something. "Why do I have such a huge fear of Black Mesa?" Rick and Adrian glanced at each other.

"First, that was hilarious," Rick said. Kella gaped indignantly then whacked him only to have her arm caught and her person dragged to his lap and held in place. She started to struggle half-heartedly as Rick set his chin on her shoulder. Adrian laughed at the scene before continuing the statement.

"Second, fear is something of the subconscious." The realization dawned on Kella causing her to make an 'o' shape with her mouth. Before their conversation could continue a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Please put the jumpsuits on." Kella blinked then shrugged. She stripped her leather jacket and shirt off, revealing a wife beater underneath it all. She grabbed the jumpsuit and went to put it on but caught the two men looking at her; Rick smirking and Adrian gaping like a fish. Kella chuckled and put the jumpsuit on, scowling at how the pants really constricted her legs. She looked at the camera in the corner, knowing the scientists were watching.

"Can I have a panel please? The pants are restricting and I want to get them off." Her answer was a single panel moving forward in a place where she would be obstructed from the two boys view, a replacement immediately covering the open area. Kella snuck behind it and sighed, seeing it still in the view of the camera. Taking the jumpsuit off she shed her pants and put the suit back on in amazing speed. She moved out of the way of the panel and watched as it moved back to its original position, pants in hand.

"Put the jumpsuits on," the voice reiterated. Kella smirked and quickly closed her eyes, letting the men do the bottom half before popping her eyes open. Her smirk broadened as she saw they each had their shirts off and were putting the rest of the jumpsuit on. Rick caught her gaze and smirked as well.

"You're a pervert," he stated simply. Kella shrugged.

"There's one reason we should be dating." RIck raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Kella pointed at his bare chest.

"Put the suit on." Rick complied but had an inquisitive look in his eye still. A door different from the one that the scientists entered through opened to a black hall.

"Go through the door?" Kella wondered.

"Go through the door," the voice commanded.

"I just said that!" With that Kella grabbed the two men's hands and walked into the hall saying, "C'mon babies." Both exclaimed 'hey!' at the same time before they came to a stop in a dark room. Bright lights flashed on and the two men blinked while Kella smirked, the optical upgrades taking care of the bright flash. She glanced at the pedestals in front of them and gaped. "Oh God."

"What?" Adrian asked. His eyes landed on the devices. "Are those?" he added.

"Lady and gentlemen, say hello to our version of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device."

* * *

**Oh shiz! Thing's about to get serious now! Please review and check out the poll. I need it done so I can make the next chapters.**


End file.
